1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic bath for manufacturing acid water and a using method of the water, and more particularly, to an electrolytic bath for manufacturing acid water, which is capable of electrolyzing pure water (RO) or deionized water (DI) having low conductivity as well as tap water without using an ion exchange resin and obtaining high density acid water, and can also simultaneously obtain a deaeration effect and an electrolytic effect during an electrolytic process performed all at once, thereby obtaining the stable high density acid water, and a using method of the water.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As acid water and alkaline water obtained by electrolyzing water is beneficial to the human body and is used for a range of purposes such as sterilization, various electrolytic baths for obtaining such functional water are being developed. Patent documents 1 and 2 disclose configurations for obtaining alkaline reduced water, patent document 3 discloses a configuration capable of controlling an output amount of acid and alkaline electrolyzed water, and patent document 4 discloses a configuration capable of obtaining acid oxidized water and acid reduced water.
In patent document 1 which relates to an electrolytic bath for producing alkaline reduced water, a surface area of a cathode electrode in contact with an electrolyte is formed to be greater than that of an anode electrode in contact with the electrolyte, the anode electrode is mounted in an anode chamber of which an upper portion is opened, a cathode chamber in which the cathode electrode is mounted is disposed in series at a side surface of the anode chamber, an outlet port formed at the anode chamber is formed to be in communication with an inlet port of the adjacent cathode chamber, and the outlet port of the n−1th cathode chamber disposed in sense is configured to be in communication with the inlet port of the adjacent nth cathode chamber. Therefore, a pH of water may be changed without adding chemicals, and thus the obtained alkaline reduced water is useful for washing surface particles of a semiconductor wafer, a photo mask, or the like, and since only deionized water or pure water is used as raw material water, damage to a pattern and oxidation of a surface may be prevented, and in particular, since drained water may be reused at a low cost, environmental problems may be reduced.
Patent document 2 relates to an electrolytic water purifier capable of electrolyzing water twice to obtain weak alkaline drinking water, and in particular, capable of automatically controlling an applied voltage according to a change in an input amount of introduced water and thus stably performing an electrolytic process, to thereby stably and economically produce and supply high quality weak alkaline water.
Patent document 3 relates to an electrolytic bath capable of controlling an output amount of acid water and alkaline electrolyzed water according to strong and weak electrolytic processes by controlling a flow rate of the acid water and alkaline electrolyzed water produced and output from the electrolytic bath according to the strong and weak electrolytic processes at a flow rate changing valve and then outputting the acid water and alkaline electrolyzed water to the flow passage changing valve, which solves a problem of inconvenience in which a user has to use two kinds of products even when strong electrolyzed water is required, as well as reducing purchasing cost of the products and thus improving economical efficiency.
When the electrolytic process is performed in a conventional electrolytic bath using a catalyst, it is possible to obtain water having acidic pH and oxidizing power at a cathode side and water having alkaline pH and reducing power at an anode side. However, patent document 4 provides an electrolytic bath for manufacturing acid water that is capable of obtaining water (acid reduced water) having acidic pH and reducing power at a cathode side and water (acid oxidized water) having acidic pH and oxidizing power at an anode side without using the catalyst, and a using method of the acid reduced water.
However, the conventional electrolytic bath has problems as follows:
(1) Since the conventional electrolytic bath uses pure water (RO) or deionized water (DI) as raw material water, and the raw material water has low conductivity, and an ion exchange resin has to be used to increase the conductivity.
(2) When the ion exchange resin is repeatedly used in the electrolytic bath, thermal resistance of the ion exchange resin is deteriorated, and thus a life span thereof is reduced.
(3) In the electrolytic process, a decomposition reaction generally occurs at each surface of a cathode electrode and an anode electrode. However, in the conventional electrolytic bath, there is a problem in that electrolytic efficiency is degraded at a portion which is not directly in contact with the electrode surface.
(4) When the electrolytic process is performed in the electrolytic bath using tap water, pure water or deionized water as the raw material water, hydrogen water is obtained as reduced water at the cathode side. At this time, the hydrogen water has low reducing power and dissolving power for hydrogen, a maintenance time thereof is short, and a life span of the hydrogen water is also short.
(5) Particularly, in the reduced water, since the hydrogen reacts with a gas dissolved in the water in a high temperature atmosphere, loses activity, or evaporates, reduction potential or the maintenance time of the dissolving power is further shortened.